Hunters Wolf
by Centurion Wolf
Summary: After Annabeth is killed in battle by Lycaon Percy want revenge, but is he willing to become the hunters new Wolf to get it? No Chaos, Pertamis
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone straight away let me say** **no chaos** **I hate how there are so many stories of Percy get infinite power just given to him although he will get some powers he won't be given more power than the gods, so anyway let me know if I should continue this as well feel free to leave suggestions!(also I don't know why but everyone does this... I don't own Percy Jackson I sorry to tell you but I don't)**

Chapter 1:

Do you know the feeling of being woken up in the middle of the night after remembering something horrible? I wish didn't, ever since Annabeth had been killed and every night since then I couldn't stop remembering it.

It was during the battle of Half-Blood hill Annabeth I were fighting back to back cutting down monsters, at first we fought like a machine monster dust covering us head to toe but suddenly they stopped all them coming to a halt surrounding us chanting war cries.

"Percy, what are they doing?" Annabeth asked her gaze not leaving the monsters in front of her.

"I don't know" I replied raising Riptide to defend my self "But get ready" we stood there for what felt like hours until two armored telkhines advanced towards us, the first to attack was about 6' his blade came down from over its head towards me in a swift move I dived to the ground while narrowly avoiding the edge of this improvised arena before realising how vulnerable I had left Annabeth, before I could yell to warn her she had finished off our second foe and turned to face the first telkhine who was once again raising its greatsword preparing to slice me in half, before it could do anything though Annabeth lunged at the beast causing it to move out of the way, this allowed me to get up and once again cover my girlfriends back, abruptly the chanting stopped as gold dust blew past me signaling the demise of the monster.

"Who's next!"Annabeth taunted to the silent monsters.

"Hey Wise girl, maybe it's not the best idea to taunt them"I whispered to her as our backs once again touched and we moved towards the centre of the circle.

"Sorry Percy, this if freaky why are they just watching?" she questioned I was about to reply but before I could a howl rolled over the hoard, the field of monsters split to reveal two unarmed men walking towards us.

"Well if it isn't, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase causing trouble again," the lead man said.

"Who are you?" I asked turning around and pointing my sword towards him "Lycaon" I growled.

"Careful their Perseus, by the sounds of it you would make a good wolf" he mocked as he began to circle us; his companion staying in front of Annabeth, I turned to face Lycaon.

"So tell me Lycaon why to save us for you?"

"Oh you not for me you're for him" He gestured towards his companion, this would be the stupidest thing I would have ever done so far in my life, I turned to look at the other lycanthrope, the air around me went stale the stench of death flooded my nose before I was lifted off the ground and thrown into a tree the sight of Festus flying into Gaea was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

"Percy...Percy, can you hear me?" the distorted voice of Chiron called out through my disorientation.

"Uggg...what...where am I?"I asked sitting up.

"Percy how are you feeling"

"I...my head, Chiron where am I?, where's Annabeth?"I murmured clutching my head.

"Percy... I'm sorry she didn't make it..."

That was 3 months ago since then I had been staying in my cabin only leaving to eat or sit by the lake, I hated walking around camp the looks people gave me as if I was broken 'I don't need their sympathy' I thought to my self as I walked over to the Wall.

The 'wall' was where I had been piecing together what had happened during the battle of Half-Blood hill from the appearance of Lycaon to attack of the telkhine to the mysterious lycanthrope, I had been thinking about the moment how I could have saved Annabeth if I hadn't turned around. _knock knock_ The sound of the door pulled me from my thoughts "come in!" I called.

"Percy care to take a walk," Chiron asked stepping into my cabin.

"Fine...but can we stay away from the other campers," I asked walking towards the door

"Percy.."

"Please Chiron" I interrupted.

"very well" He sighed following me out.

 **1 hour later**

Me and Chiron were walking in silence along the beach of Camp-Half blood my thoughts were interrupted when Chiron spoke up "Percy I know you're angry and you want revenge on Lycaon and I know I can't stop you"He said as we came to a stop "your father has a suggestion that although is high risk could help you get closure on Annabeth"

"what this suggestion," I asked

" It's a plan that involves you hiding in plain sight within the hunter"

"Right..."I muttered trying to figure out what my father had planned "Might as well try" I replied, as soon as the words came out of my mouth the ocean sprang to life the water rose up creating a doorway.

"Where does that go?" I stumbling back.

"Straight to Olympus, Percy if you go in there you most likely won't be able to turn back," he said gesturing towards the portal "I understand Chiron,"I said walking towards the portal "thank you for everything," I said as I entered.

 **Hey, guys let me know what you think, should I continue? please note I wrote this at 2 AM so sorry if there are any mistakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, after I wrote the last chapter at 2 AM I got a massive headake so this time I'm doing it during the day! Feel free to leave suggestions and once again I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2:

Percy POV

As soon as I entered the portal collapsed behind me, I found myself in a temple with golden carvings engraved into walls, marble columns lined the room rising up to the roof a mirror was leant against the wall, looking around I noticed Zeus, Hera and my father waiting by the door.

"Good you've arrived" Zeus stated as he started walking towards me as I bowed

"Yes, Uncle I believe my father had a plan he wished to discuss with me" I replied still bowing.

"You may stand,"my father said "I'm sure Chiron has told you briefly of my plan"

"He mentioned something about hunters and high risk" I muttered

"You should pay more attention demi-god"Hera snapped, since the end of the war 3 months ago Hera had been fiercely trying to get back on the good side of the other Olympians.

"Be calm my wife" Zeus said placing a hand on Hera's shoulder "Nephew, your father has convinced us to let you help guard the hunt" Zeus stated before I could interject though my father continued.

"We will grant you the metamorphic ability to change into a wolf at will, we don't grant this lightly Son, if Artemis realised we were allowing you into the hunt she would kill you, Zeus has allowed it to keep his daughters and the hunters safe " He finished.

"Wait a second" I started " You want me to turn into a wolf to trick the goddess who hates males into letting me into her camp of man hating immortal girls and then pretend to be a simple pet while keeping them alive and finding Lycaon without being caught?" I asked to which all three of the Gods nodded "Great" I muttered, "Might as well".

"Excellent we will call a council meeting where we will present you to Artemis but first" Zeus clicked his fingers and suddenly the world around me began to shrink my body felt like it was on fire, as the world stopped shrinking I collapsed onto the floor.

"The pain will lessen with each transformation" my father said I turned to asked what he meant but as he did I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, I had turned into a pitch black wolf, I tried to speak but all that came out of a whimper "You're a wolf now you won't be able to talk to us until you revert you form, you have to wait for your body to be ready you can't transform when you body is in pain"

'How long until this meeting then' I tried to say but again all that happened was barking "this suits you demi-god" Hera said scratching behind my ear, for what ever reason this was the most delightful feeling I had ever felt in my life, * _thud thud thud*_ my tail started to wag hitting the ground, this caused Poseidon to laugh.

"While in this form you will get urges like a normal wolf," Poseidon said as Hera stopped scratching my ear causing my tail to stop, a little whine to escape you mouth

"So stay away from fire hydrants," Hera said a Zeus snapped his fingers again creating another portal.

"Enter when you're ready to start just don't take to long, the other Olympians don't know about this" and with that all three flashed and disappeared, I took this time to look at my self my eyes had turned from a sea green to a light green I tried smiling which revealed that I had large canines hidden by my mouth 'Guess I shouldn't smile' I thought to my self before turning and walking towards the portal.

As I entered the portal once again collapsed leaving me standing in the throne room next to the hearth facing towards the Olympians who as usual were too busy to notice me, Ares was chatting to Aphrodite, Zeus was talking with Posiden, Dionyseas was gulping wine while Hera was trying to stop him, I turned around to see Lady Hestia who smiled at me before returning to tending the fire, "That concludes this meeting"Zeus announced "You can all go except Artemis" one by one the Olympians left until only Zeus, Poseidon and Artemis remained.

"Yes father," she asked standing in the centre.

"Due to the recent rise in monster activity, I have decided to give you a guardian," Zeus said standing up from his throne to which Poseidon quickly followed.

"Father, Uncle the hunt doesn't need to be given protection from a demigod and it better not be a male, don't do this!" She pleaded.

"Artemis you don't have to worry you father has found a guardian who we think you will accept," as my father said this I felt Hestia gently nudge me towards the centre, I moved next to my 'mistress'.

"A wolf?" she questioned looking down at me, at hearing this my tail drooped and once again a whine escaped my mouth this caused Artemis to start to scratch under my chin "Sorry boy" she said "Uncle why a wolf clearly my hunters are more than capable of defending themselves without needing a wolf to protect them" my tail had once again started to wag causing Artemis to smile.

"This wolf is special daughter, he has been trained for combat and is far more deadly than you own wolves, just take him back to your camp" "Fine father"Artemis submitted "Come on boy lets go" she said looking at me, I nodded to her and barked and seeing my acknowledgment she snapped her fingers and we disappeared.

 **Hey, guys I just want to say I forgot to say in the last chapter this story is heavily inspired by fictionmaniac16's story 'The Wolf Of The Hunt' which I believe has been discontinued, anyway once again feel free to leave suggestions and ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When text is in '' it means it's in their head and not spoken out loud and again I Don't own Percy Jackson 'Sadly'**

Chapter 3:

As the light surrounding me faded we appeared in a forest clearing, several tents had been pitched around several logs which in the centre of had a large fire a make shift archery range had been created towards the far side of the clearing.

"Lady Artemis you're back," Thalia said standing up from one of the makeshift benches "And you brought back another Wolf?"She questioned kneeling down in front of me. upon seeing my old friend my tail started to wag

Upon seeing my old friend my tail started to wag 'I've got to stop constantly doing this' I said my tail still wagging.

"He seems to like you," Artemis said joining Thalia on the ground, "My father believes we need more protection after all the recent monster attacks," She told her Lieutenant beginning to stroke behind my ear, at this point I felt like my tail was going a hundred mile an hour, suddenly I felt the urge to do the worst thing it could possibly do in this situation, I lurched forward and gave my cousin and best friend a show of friendship which in reality was me giving her a great big slobbery dog kiss.

"Ha, Thalia made out with Artemis's new wolf" A Hunter called from behind me. "Does that mean she broke her oath?" another joked causing all the hunters and Artemis to burst into laughter Thalia's face was turning bright red, 'Thank Gods I'm a wolf no one knows how awkward that was, why did I just kiss my best friend!' I mentally scolded myself.

"He's very friendly," Thalia said before standing up "I need to go..." she said trying to think of an excuse "...cut wood for the fire" she finished before hurrying off towards the woods.

After everyone had finished laughing Artemis stood up to address her hunters" Who's hungry?" she called walking towards the camp fire followed by the rest of the hunt excluding Thalia, I raced towards the front to join back up with the Moon Goddess as I arrived she had already selected two pieces of meat of the cooking splint and was sitting down on the end of a log.

"Here you go, boy," she said dropping a slice on the floor to her side before she started talking to a hunter adjacent to her.

'Wow I didn't notice how hungry I am' I thought as I walked over and began devouring the cooked steak.

"Slow down" A hunter murmured as she walked past causing a couple snickers from other hunters who were waiting in line, A loud growl exited my mouth causing the entire hunt including Artemis to turn and look at the scene "Sorry my, lady" the same hunter said bowing her head "I didn't mean to upset him".

"It's fine Ali," Artemis said lowering a hand to stroke me before continuing her conversation, my eyes never left the Hunter now known to me as Ali, as she walked away she stuck her tongue at me in a childish manner, I glared at her before returning to my meal.  
-Line break-  
 **1 hour later**

Night had fallen on the clearing the Hunters were all sitting around the fire telling stories and jokes, I was resting my head on my paws enjoying the tales while being stroked, a sudden scream from the forest caused everyone to fall quiet.

"Where's Thalia!" someone yelled as everyone stood up.

"She never came back," Another said "Gods she could be hurt" they continued

"Calm down everyone"Artemis yelled "Spread out and find her, Ali stay here in case she returns" with this everyone ran towards the forest in search of their Lieutenant "You too boy, howl if you find her," Artemis said before also running off.

'This just great, day one and I already lost her her' I thought as I also ran towards the forest, as I reached the cusp of the forest I stumbled into the ground "Guess learning to run on four legs isn't mandatory in the wolf transformation process" I literally growled the sudden waft of pine caught my attention 'Thalia!' I ran towards the smell of my cousin, I could hear her yelling for help before I saw her, two Death hounds were attacking the roots of a tree as I got closer I saw Thalia hiding in a hole within the base of the tree, without hesitation I lunged towards the closest death hounds neck crushing it in seconds the other turned its attention drawn to the fact it was mostly covered in the dust of its hunting partner, its powerful legs propelled it forwards towards me baring its teeth at me I dodged at the last second placing my self between it and the tree, as it turned I was ready the hound lunged at me and in one swipe It to the side before delivering the finishing attention quickly switched to Thalia as I ran towards the gap in the tree.

"Thank you," she said slowly pulling out from under the tree "AHHH" she yelled falling to the ground as I rushed forward to see the problem she sat up "My legs broken," she said clutching her right leg"

'Damn It, Thalia, you don't make my job easy ' I let out a whine to show my understanding before throwing my head back and howled.

With in minutes Artemis and several hunters appeared out of the forest "Thalia what happened?"A hunter asked running over to her.

"I was gathering wood after... well you know," she said causing a couple hunters to snicker "Anyway as I was walking I was attacked by a couple hellhound I broke my leg falling in the tree trying to escape thankfully he found me and killed them"she gesturing to me "what's his name anyway"

"I haven't named him yet, but I'll come up with something"Artemis answered crouching next to me "I guess I should thank my father for you, thank you for saving my hunter," she said kissing my forehead.

'Oh crap, what have I gotten into" I panicked 'I really hope she doesn't find out I'm not really a wolf' and once again my tail became the most unhelpful thing ever and started to wag furiously.

"Aww" Several hunters cooed causing Thalia and Artemis is a smile.

"Come now it's late and we must return to camp," the goddess said before snapping her fingers and we appeared once again in the camp"Pheobe take Thalia to the infirmary" she prompted pointing to a large tent" the rest of you to bed "As for you boy I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" she said leading me towards a pen with several female wolves inside "There you go, boy, you can make some new friends!"Artemis said opening the gate.

'I don't want to sleep in their' I thought I stopped outside the gate and turned to look at her letting out a small whine.

"No Boy you have to stay in there "She refused, I sent a prayer to who the god of cute looks was and put on my best puppy dog eyes while simultaneously tilting my head to the side and dropping my ears "Come on Boy...No don't do that...aww alright you can sleep in my tent tonight but only tonight" she muttered closing the gate before turning and walking towards her own tent.

Inside the tent I found a circular room with a large fur sleeping bag on the far side a quiver of arrows and a bow were leant against the wall and a large rug had been placed in the centre I walked towards the centre before resting my head on my paws I heard Artemis enter and I looked up to see her walk towards her sleeping bag "Goodnight Boy" She said before lying down on and begin to drift off to sleep her soft rhymic breathing was the last thing I heard before I too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at 2AM!, Text in ** is sounded Percy literally makes in wolf form e.g. 'What' I*barked*, Once again I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 4:

As the sun rose up over the clearing I was awoken to the smell of meat cooking, looking around I noticed Artemis was absent 'What time is it' I thought sleepily standing up, the sound of laughter drew my attention towards the entrance of the tent as I exited I once again saw the Hunt gathered around the now extinguished fire, Thalia was sitting on the floor leaning against one of the logs her leg had been fixed thanks to Ali and Pheobe who were sitting either side of her, spotting Artemis I walked over to her noticing me she turned and smiled.

"Hello boy," She said tossing me a slice of meat as well as a quick scratch behind my ear, 'Life here isn't so bad' I thought to myself as I sat down before tearing into my meal 'free food, shelter and possibly new friends' I hadn't been here that long not even a day but life here seemed to be perfect, once more I laid down resting my head and listened to the conversation "So, Lady Artemis when do you think you will have to leave again" I heard Ali asked.

"Not for another four months" Artemis replied "We'll be able to pack the camp up soon and move north" She concluded placing her now empty plate to the side.

"What's happening in four months?" Thalia asked sitting up against the log "The winter solstice you know that" the hunter I recognised as Naomi answered with a mouth full of meat.

"It's August?" Thalia said her face paling "What day!" my tail dropped at this 'Crap I completely forgot' I mentally screamed "the 18th" Naomi continued "It's Percy's birthday! I promised him I'd I.M him," She yelled before running off towards the river, causing a couple of girls to laugh.

'I need to get out of here before she calls me' I panicked, suddenly the best idea came to mind something I had seen another dog do once 'geez another dog I'm getting too relaxed', I stood up and walked in front of Artemis before whining.

"What's wrong boy?" She asked trying to figure out my message, I kept whining until the realisation hit her "Oh you need the toilet hold on a minute" She finished 'I've got to go now!' I yelled which translated to a loud bark "In a minute" She persisted 'okay you asked for it!'I *growled* to which I raised my back leg causing the camp to fall silent concentrating on the silent stand off "NO! don't pee in the camp, fine go in the wood" Artemis yelled pointing to the woods. after gaining the permission I needed I made an exaggerated escape lowering my head and carrying my tail between my legs and occasionally looking back trying to gain any sympathy from the hunt, once the last hunter turned away I bolted towards the forest.

As I entered the forest I ran over to a small pond suddenly I remembered I didn't know how to change back 'Why didn't I ask how to change back on Olympus!' A surge of fear swept through me, paranoid thoughts filled my mind what 'what if I can't change back, am I a wolf for ever, what the hell is Thalia going to say when she sees me!' I cast my mind back to when I was human the feeling of walking having figures, as soon as I pictured myself being human my body started to glow looking at my reflection in the pond I saw a silver aura surrounding me a burning pain replaced the fear causing me to shut my eyes, as the pain subsided I looked back at my reflection I was crouching and had returned back to my human form wearing my camp clothes, flexing my fingers I quietly congratulated myself remembering the hunters in the clearing behind me, almost as soon as I stood up I heard my cousins voice.

"Happy birthday Percy!" I heard her say as I turned to see an Iris Message of Thalia floating in front of me "Hey.."I tried to say but ended up in a coughing-fit triggering Thalia to start laughing, 'turns out not talking for a day has repercussions' I thought to myself after I got myself under control "You feeling okay?" she asked after she stopped laughing "Yeah I'm fine just a sore throat" I lied "I meant about you know... Annabeth" She muttered trying not to upset me, 'Gods Annabeth I hadn't thought about her since I'd become a wolf' regret started to fill my chest how could I just forget about the person I loved so quickly, I realised Thalia was waiting for an answer "Oh I'm fine, I mean yes I miss her but she would want me to move on not dwell on what happened" As soon as I said those words I realised they were true, Annabeth would have killed for sure me if she saw how I had acted in the last few months not eating or socialise refusing to talk to the camp counselor."That great Percy I'm glad you're moving past all that" she grinning "So tell me about the hunt..."I asked waiting to hear about myself, I spent the next couple of minutes listening to Thalia unknowingly talk about me, I laughed when she called my wolf form adorable as she finished the image started to blur "Thanks for the call" I said as the image blinked out.

"Guess it's time to head back this must be the longest toilet break ever" I sighed after realising it had been ten minutes, I pictured myself once again turning into a wolf, this time anticipating the pain I was surprised to find the pain this time was a lot less than the first, opening my eyes I had transformed back into my wolf form, I was about to return to camp when the smell of deer caught my nose, I looked around and saw deer eating of the forest floor the sudden urge to hunt overpowered my body, creeping up towards my first hunt the deer suddenly looked towards me, as eyes locked it bolted and I gave chase, after several minutes I had made my first kill, by this time I had been gone for far too long and decided to bring the deer back as an apology, taking hold of it with my teeth I began to drag it back towards the camp.

By the time I arrived I had been gone for half an hour, entering the clearing I heard the relieved cry of several hunters.

"Where have you..."Artemis yelled before trailing off after seeing the kill I had brought back. as I reached the centre I dropped it in front of the hunt who all but their leader were overjoyed with my return, before I obediently ran over to Artemis and sat down.

we were looking at each over her eyes switching between anger for me disappearing and relief after I had returned, 'I need to do something' I panicked fearing I had jeopardised my place in the hunt, but before I could Artemis knelt down and started to scratch behind my ear which seemed to be our favourite place "Never wonder of Boy I thought you were hurt, I'm glad you're safe" she emphasized before kissing my forehead once more, abruptly my tail started to wag 'what am I doing I'm being kissed by the maiden goddess and I'm enjoying it?' I questioned myself.

"Alright enough drama for today, archery practice!"Artemis announced as she stood up with was met with a roar of approval from the hunt as they ran towards the range. "Come along Boy," Artemis said following the hunters before chuckling "we still need a name for you don't we," she said to me to which I nodded my wolf head in approval ' Anything is better than Boy' I *Barked*.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who gave name suggestions and sorry if yours didn't get selected, Just to clarify Percy acts like an overgrown puppy due to his childish nature and I believe his age is now 17, Once again I don't own Percy Jackson Also I just want to say that I deleted this accidentally like 6 time.**

Chapter 5:

The sun began to set on my second day at the camp the hunt had spent the last few hours practising their archery and preparing to move north the following day not needing to fetch food due to my minor diversion, while I sat watching from the side.

"Alright Girls eat up and then we'll dismantle the range," Artemis said walking towards the campfire which had once again been lit, I ran over to the fire to collect my share of the meal I had brought back, "Calm down Boy," Artemis said as I tried standing to reach the food on the table She had spent the last few hours tried to figure out a name for me with no luck, Artemis sat down on the log closest to us and began dangling the meat over me.

'Not fair!' I *barked* standing up to once again to attempt getting my meal "You hungry?" Artemis teased before placing the food in front of me "Don't worry boy you earned it" She rewarded me once more with a scratch behind my before she turned to enjoy her own meal as I began the delicate task of devouring my own.

"So Thalia how was your call to Percy," Artemis asked as she walked past, ever since I had saved her and Annabeth from Mount Othrys she liked to keep tabs on me usually in the form of Thalia's calls, "He seems to be doing great, I think he's starting to finally get over Annabeth" Thalia replied "Typical male" Ali grumbled causing me to once again growl at her "Give the male some credit he went to Tartarus and back with her" Artemis said, I instantly felt a surge of guilt 'Artemis is praising me for being the only decent male and here I am tricking my way into the hunt to gain my revenge' I thought as I lay down on the hard ground.

"We should probably try naming him" Naomi suggested gesturing towards me 'Great now I need to remember two names' I moaned to myself. They spent the next few minutes debating names while I began to pace anxiously awaiting new identity, after another ten minutes they had eventually come up with: Nero, Eclipse, Vortex,tempest and midnight I felt honoured when Thalia suggested my own name to be selected" Alright that's enough for now" Artemis said standing up and heading towards the range "We need to finish packing up the rest of the camp" she finished which was met by a collective grumble from hunt once she was out of earshot which was met by a poorly timed yawn from me 'Oops' I thought as every hunter turned looked at me "Of course he's too tired to want to any work" Ali grumbled before standing up and walking towards Artemis, one by one the hunters finished their meal before standing up and following her until only Naomi was left she stood up and walked over to me "Don't worry boy Ali just doesn't like wolves after...well it's nothing personal" She said stroking my under my chin before following after her sisters 'what could have possibly happened to make Ali hate Wolves so much' I pondered trodding towards where the hunt was now gathered dismantling the archery range.

As I was walking my eyes glimpsed Artemis's tent 'I wonder what the chance of Artemis allowing me to sleep in her tent again is?' I thought as I turned back to look at the hunters who were still by the range I made my decision and began walking towards the tent. as I entered I noticed everything had been packed excluding Artemis's sleeping furs, 'Whats the worst that could happen' I thought before remembering I was trying to tempt fate with a literal god, as I reached the centre my body told me it was tired the only way it seemed to know by making me once again yawn 'I'm sure she won't mind' I decide before once again lying down on my paws and begin falling asleep.

* * *

All I could do was run, just run into a black void "Jackson!" my name echoed around me, I tried to answer but the only sound I could make was the high pitch whine I had become so accustomed to in the last few days "I said you'd make a good wolf" the familiar voice of Lycaon mocked, I stopped running and tried to transform into my human form to avail as the light that once aided my change was absorbed into the void around me "How did it feel to lose everything" The now recognisable voice of Lycaon mocked me once again "how would you like to lose even more!" he burst into laughter.

* * *

It was his laughter that woke me, as I stood up I could still hear it echoing around me, night had completely fallen on the camp I looked up to see Artemis asleep in her furs 'Guess she doesn't mind' I thought, trying to calm myself down from the nightmare, abruptly the stench I had only smelt once before filled which could only mean one thing, there was a werewolf nearby.

I rushed out of the tent and into the forest before once again sniffing, the beast was close and coming closer, I delved deeper into the woods following the trail until the smell began to overpower my senses my search was concluded when a large figure lunged at me I rolled to the side just in time as it landed behind me as I turned to face the creature I saw it was at least twice my height with a vicious snarl he once again lunged at me this time though I wasn't ready and it knocked me to the ground, trapped under the huge monstrosity I began trying to push away after flailing around for about a minute, much to the werewolf's amusement, I felt my chest tightening fear filled my body ' I'm can't die here!'I *growled* at the opposing wolf, with one last desperate push I managed to release myself without a second thought I bolted back towards camp the roar of the beast following me all the way, as the clearing came into view a surge of hope replace the fear inside me 'I going to make it!' but just as quickly as the hope came It disappeared as the beast caught me in its teeth before I was once again thrown into a tree as I began to fall unconscious I heard the sound of several arrows being fired.

When I regained consciousness I was being carried, the air felt cold and my head felt nauseous quietly thanking my fur coat I looked down to see snow littering the ground 'The hunt must be moving north' I thought before a wave of nausea washed over me causing me to once more blackout.

As I re-awoke I found myself next to a fire identical to the hunters previous one the snow around the fire had melted revealing the brown earth beneath it "Lady Artemis he's awake" A nearby hunter who must have been watching me called, within seconds Artemis, Thalia and several other hunters ran over to where I was lying down.

"What did I say about running off" Artemis scolded tears brimmed in her eyes, I gave a soft whimper of acknowledgement, "You scared us their boy, we came out to find you trying to fight off a werewolf!"Thalia said, "We never got to name him!" Naomi shouted causing me to grimace "Sorry," she muttered.

"I've got the perfect name," Artemis said kneeling down "Tempest..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys I have been very busy recently but new update so you know...yay! IDK. leave a review with what you think.**

Chapter 6:

It had been two weeks since I had woken up and been renamed Tempest since then I had slowly been recovering from my battle with the lycanthrope, I had started to regain my strength and the hunt was once again preparing to move.

"Thalia, get the rest of the tents packed up, we're leaving in 20 minutes" Artemis who was sitting next to me, called to her lieutenant.

"right away my lady"Thalia replied as she stood up from the log she had been sitting on before heading off towards the remaining tents, the hunt had been holding out in this forest clearing waiting for me to recover as well as helping Artemis to try to locate the Werewolves that had attacked the hunt.

"Why don't you go for a hunt quick Tempest," Artemis said gently, nudging me towards the forest ' _I could_ _go for a short run'_ I thought before I jogged off towards the tree line.  
 _ **-A short time later-**_  
I had been hunting for the last ten minutes to no prevail, the hunt was almost ready to leave and I was also about to leave my hunt until the familiar howl of a werewolf resonated through the trees, I could feel the power roll over me echoing into my head, drawing me further into the forest.

I could hear the yells of the hunters calling me back to the camp and away from the beast lurking in the woods, I prowled further into the waiting claws of the hunter, I kept walking until I found myself entering another clearing with a wooden house nestled in the centre, I felt the effects of the magic fade as I closed in on the strange structure 'This doesn't feel right' I thought to myself as I cautiously nudged open the door.

"Ah, Percy I've been expecting you" A voice came from inside, "Who are..."I began to answer instinctively before I saw the owner of the voice, "Lycaon!"I *Growled* he was sitting at a small table taking a sip out of a cup, "There's no need for that" He said surprising me "What, you thought the King of werewolves couldn't understand a wolf?"He mocked before snapping his fingers and once more the world around me blackened, my chest tightened and sharp pain swept through my body in a matter of seconds it was over and I was left standing in my human form.

"Now Percy why don't we be civil, have some tea and we can discuss why you're currently disguising your self and why you're trying to trick one of the only goddesses who hate men into believing you're a wolf" He requested taking a sip from his tea, "Screw you!" I yelled as a surge of anger filled my body before I lunged at the wolf king but with another snap of his fingers, I was frozen, stuck to the ground I tried to swing Riptide to no avail.

"Temper temper, Tempest" Lycaon mocked laughing at his own joke "I hear that's what they are calling you now" He continued setting aside his drink and standing up.

"How do you know about that?"I snarled once more attempting to attack but the force holding me in place held causing me to miss and collapse onto the floor.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering how I know that don't worry I'll tell you" he spoke continuing to walk closer to me "it's not like they're going to let you back into their club anymore" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I questioned "I mean that is about five minutes Artemis and several members of her pathetic excuse of a hunt will come through that door" He snapped pointing towards the door "and once they see that you have been lying to them since the beginning...well how do you feel about becoming a different animal" He laughed before snapping his fingers and he and the force preventing me from moving disappeared" Or they might just kill you" his dismembered voice called out from the walls.

With my ability to move restored I decided to look around the hut, from the inside it was barren with 2 doors on either side of the room leading into the forest only Lycaon's table and chair decorating empty room with his now finished tea left atop, I was about to look outside for a cellar or any other room but the bright colour of a post-it note on the leg of the chair caught my eye, as I reached down to retrieve it I heard the sound of the hunt calling my name close by ' _Dam my human hearing'_ I mentally scolded I had gotten used to my wolf hearing over the last couple of weeks, quickly snatching and reading the note my heart stopped momentarily, When _Ithe hunt doesn't take you back and they won't! my pack is always open-Lycaon._

 _'The hunt will let me back in, they have to'_ I attempted to deceive my now paranoid mind before trying to turn back in Tempest, midway into the now familiar transformation a sharp pain stabbed into my mind and I once again fell to the floor causing me to yell out in pain "Lycaon must have taken my powers, this is going to be hard to explain" I muttered as I stood up _'How can I tell Artemis there's a spy without giving away I'm Tempest'_ I thought as the calls of the hunters closed in towards me I attempted to once again return to my wolf form but the same sharp pain tore through my head causing me to give up 'No come on! I lose the only home I have left'I screamed to my self the pain now coursing through my body, in the short amount of time I had before they found me in my human form I decided to run.

I bolted out of the back door the pain in my head as well as the voices of the hunt receding the further away I got from the hut I ran further into the forest the sunlight diminishing hidden behind the thick cover of trees I ran until I couldn't run anymore and I collapsed into the snow tears rolling down my face as I was once more forced to leave my home...

I stayed in the snow motionless almost dead to the world what felt like hours until I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time "What did I teach you about being weak!?"...

 **So it's been a while sorry super busy...Anyway, tell me what you think I love to get feedback from you guys and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

..."What did I teach you about being weak!?" I looked up from the snow to see the face of my roman mentor "Lupa?"I questioned as my delirious mind struggled to comprehend that Roman goddess of wolves had appeared in front of me "What are you doing here?" I murmured before I once again blacked out.  
 _ **-Time jump-**_  
When I once again became conscious all I could see was darkness I could feel the rough texture of what felt like rock beneath me my first thought was panic had my eyesight been lost as well as Tempest, the sound of water dripping on the ground startled me causing me to leap up from the rough ground, a deep growl emanated from beside me then another joined in behind me and another until the growls encircled the sound of many wolves then fused into one, my panic escalated as a dim light twinkled in the distance, now oblivious to the noise I charged towards the light hoping for salvation from the beast behind me as I ran the beast drew closer I ran faster than when escaping the hunters until that distant light had become grown into the entrance to the cave, sprinting out of the mouth of the cave I activated riptide; the sword felt different after not wielding the old weapon for several weeks, I turned to face the beast that lurked in the cave, the growling came to an abrupt stop and the faint figure of a wolf emerged from within the cave my grip on riptide dissipated and the sword fell to the ground as the figure of Tempest emerged from the darkness.

"This is quite a body Percy" The voice of Lycaon called out from the shell of tempest "It should hope for many Hunters to fall to its jaws it might just be enough to get rid of that goddess for a century " he gloated over his new form as his voice fell fainter and I felt myself being pulled away.

"Wake up!" a sharp voice called "What...?"I tried to say but my mind was too fuzzy with what had happened "saviour of Rome my ass, you can't even wake up on time!" the female voice shouted again at this I opened my eyes to find I was lying on my back looking up at a girl "Who are you?" I asked the mysterious girl who was standing over me "Emily, now for the third time GET UP" She yelled clearly annoyed at my cluelessness, I sighed before standing up and looking around I was in the middle of a tent the light from outside told me it had to be day searching for the exit I saw there was a single flap at the far end that had been tied open looking back at the girl now known as Emily she looked maybe 15-16 she had long hair black that went down to her shoulders and was wearing a T-shirt that read 'Wolves rule' and a pair of jeans she only came up to my chin causing me to have to look down at her.

"Actually you said wake up twice not Get up!" I said before bolting towards leaving the now furious girl behind "Hey wait don't go out yet!"She called too late as I ran out the tent and into a grey wolf that was outside its eyes narrowed as if sizing me up, I backed up trying to get back in the tent but another wolf this one the colour of snow blocked my path they bared their teeth and I instinctively reach for riptide until the sound of Emily's shouting stopped them "Boris Eyolf stop! Lupa said don't hurt him" She yelled calling off the two canines off "I did warn you not to leave!"She said as the two wolves knocked into me as they walked away angry they didn't get to eat me "did you say, Lupa? where is she?" I asked looking around trying to find the goddess.

"I'll take you to her but don't try to annoy any other wolves," She said walking towards a large tent leaving me behind "ME? what did I do?" I responded as I caught up with her "done? nothing you just smell of the Hunt and the Wolves don't like them here" "Why?" "because they treat wolves like pets unlike us who treat them like people, I'm sure you understand from your time as Tempest" She finished as we reached the tent "Does anyone not know about that?" I called as she entered Lupa's tent with no reply I decided to follow her in.

Inside the tend was a table, bed and a large pen that looked a million times better than the Hunters inside the pen was Lupa asleep "Lupa wake up"Emily whispered to the she-wolf "Is that your job here?"I whispered to her as she attempted to wake her mistress "No" she simply answered after a long yawn Lupa got up from her bed and walked over to me she was the size of several wolves and was the same height as me "Percy Jackson, I trust you are feeling better after we saved you in the snow" I said her voice held a power I hadn't felt since I left new Rome "I am lady Lupa"I replied bowing my head "Wow I see your only polite to gods and goddess then"Emily smirked as she left "Don't mind her" Lupa said seeing the look of protest on my face "She likes to make fun of hunters" "I'm not a hunter"I stated a feeling of sadness washed over me "Really you spent a long time with them even slept in Artemis's tent several times and kissed her"Lupa finished a literal wolfish grin appeared on her face"Yeah true I guess I am...and she kissed me"I said starting to laugh along with the goddess.

"Now Percy we need talk about Tempest,"Lupa said killing the "what about him?"I asked confused on what she meant about my wolf counterpart "I mean about how he managed to attack several Demigods while you were here..."

 **Okay, another Cliffhanger I know but you know another chapter is on its way! just in case you weren't aware Percy has temporarily lost his wolf side tempest or has he lost it forever...DUn Dun Dun, please leave a review with what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"...I mean how he managed to attack several Demigods while you were here" Lupa scowled as my heart missed a beat.

"What?" I said hoping that this was just a prank they were playing on me, the look on Emily's face told me it wasn't "How is that even possible?"I asked "Lycaon couldn't have taken my form! Could he?"Lupa's face suddenly changed to one of fear as did Emily's.

"How do you know he's taken your form" Fear creeping into the once calm voice of the goddess "Did you have a dream?" She asked to which I nodded, a look of fear flashed upon he Wolf goddesses face "I'm afraid that wasn't a dream young warrior it seems that Lycaon has taken the aspect of Tempest away from you leaving only your human form" a tsunami of emotions detonated inside me as I realised what Lycaon had done.

"No...that can be right" I stuttered "It's not possible how could he do that" I could feel a pile of guilt build on my chest.

"Percy...It's not unheard of for Lycaon to take the animal aspect of someone a seize it for his own"Emily said her attempted to comfort me failed as more and more guilt was placed onto the mountain of emotion now beginning to form, I felt my knees weaken beneath me my vision blackened and the forces of gravity pull me towards the coarse ground.

* * *

When I awoke I awoke to fire and howling. quickly gathering surrounding I leapt up from the burning hide I was previously lying on I could hear the howls of wolves continuing outside the vacant tent, the approaching flames drove me outside to reveal a scene from a nightmare: tents set ablaze there contents turned to ash, people running past oblivious to the demi-god standing on the sidelines, a pack of wolves ran past in terror several of whom were burning. I scanned the disaster scene looking for the cause to no avail, I did, however, spot Emily attempting to pull someone out of the smouldering ruins of their tent.

"Emily!" I yelled running towards her, my attempt to alert her to my presence must have failed because as soon as I ran up behind my throat was met with the end of her cold silver blade, having not seen her sword up close before my mind wasted precious time analyzing every detail, it was engraved with an elaborate design that twisted and twirled down the center towards the crossguard its base was sculpted with a golden pummel the origins of such a weapon eluded me I had never seen a sword carved with such care before, It seemed Emily had not wasted this brief moment of time unlike me and after realising who I was promptly removed he blade from my face much to my gratatude and returned to the charcoaled form.

After recovering from my brush with death I knelt down to see who she had been trying to save, the remains were not much to go on their face was unrecognisable and their clothes badly burnt, movement from the corpse caused me to lurch back falling on to the floor as they grabbed at Emily who was unfazed by these actions she bent down as the dying person whispered something unhearable to me into her ear before slumping down back onto the ground, a single teardrop formed in her eye before it too dropped.

After a not even a moment Emily had turned around and once again pointed her sword at her, this time however my eyes didn't look at the blade although I wish they had, looking up I saw pure hatred in her eyes, her breathing had begun to quicken and more tears formed.

"This was you, this was all your fault!" She yelled her voice breaking as did her grip on the sword fell beside her, the tears now streaming down her face.

"Me?...You think this was me?" I asked half in shock half in fear of what might happen if Emily decided not to want to ask questions first, turning to leave her to mourn the death of her assumed friend I was interrupted by the sound of what sounded like a war horn, facing Emily I gave a puzzled look hoping for an answer, however, I hadn't needed to be puzzled for long as a cry came from a member of Lupa's camp "THEY'RE BACK, STAND READY" as soon as the command was given everyone was up on their feet the fire and destruction was forgottern and all weapons were drawn, It didn't take long for the beseiging army to become visable as hundreds of wolves charged out of the tree line.

The advancing forces were met with swords and spears, howls and cries of pain echoed through the ranks of both sides as each army met.

I saw Emily prepare to run to assist in the defence of the camp but she was stopped in her tracks by the large form of Lupa who appeared from behind one of the tents "No child!" she called her voice vibrating into my mind "We will hold them back, you must stop Lycaon at all cost he cannot be allowed to assume more power" she urged as she turned towards her makeshift the army that was starting to lose ground.

"Yes, my lady" Emily said her voice becoming firm all trace of malice gone from her "Percy lets go!"She yelled turning to run out of the camp.

"Lady Lupa, we can't just leave, let us fight with you" I pleaded not wanting to leave the wolf goddess behind.

"No child you must go" She urged as Emily started to drag me away "stop Lycaon and reclaim Tempest" She called before running off, after a moment I too turned and with Emily disappeared into the dark forest.

* * *

 _Huh, 4 and a half months...hehe... Sorry for the slow upload I've been really busy with catching up on work, but please let me know in a review what you thought It means a lot to hear feedback._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

We had been running for roughly 20 minutes my heart was pounding and I was struggling to maintain a constant pace, looking to the side of me I saw Emily also struggling, knowing we couldn't keep going I used the last of the air in my lungs to shout "We need to stop!" Emily was unfazed, acting like she didn't hear me she started to run faster, accelerating ahead of me before disappearing further into the forest.

I silently cursed to my self before racing after her, eventually, I found her collapsed out on the floor due to exhaustion she was panting, almost dog-like in nature, I stopped running and walked to her side kneeling down to see if she was okay, after confirming she was I decided to set up camp walking into the forest to forage for some supplies.

Although brief, my time with the hunters taught me a lot about surviving in the wilderness: what berries I could eat, what leaves not to touch, where to find dry wood, I made a mental note to thank her...them when I got back, I caught myself smiling at the thought of seeing the moon goddess again 'Forces Percy' I thought to myself, trying to distract my mind from thinking about the Hunts' leader I started to pile up as much wood as I could until eventually I almost collapsed under the weight, deciding to head back and build a fire, ariving at the clearing I saw Emily had recoverd and was now sitting on a tree stump using it as a makshift stool staring at the ground.

"You took a while," She said not looking away from the ground, "I was gathering wood" I replied dumping the stack I was carrying emphasising my point, "We should set up camp here for the night and continue tomorrow" I continued to which she just nodded, showing no motion to help I started to build the foundations of the fire, stacking rocks on top of each other, before placing the cone of sticks inside, all the while Emily sat almost like she was in a trance.

* * *

 **Time Jump**

Several hours past, in that time, much to my amazement, I had found, killed and skinned an Elk, removing the need to eat the berries I was mostly sure wasn't poisonous, It also meant we would have something to sleep under even if we had to share.

Sitting down on the small log I was using as a bench I looked over to my silent companion to see she had moved over to the fire and was turning the makeshift spit I had fashioned out of pieces of wood too big to be used elsewhere. "I guess the hunters are good at something," She said, both her words and that she was speaking surprised me "Uhh...yeah...no wait, what?" I stuttered out "What do you mean good at something!" I yelled causing her to flinch and then turn away "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell" I apologised "It's just they were so nice of me... I...I'm sorry", "At least you see sense," She said a small smile forming on her face, realising she had it personal with the hunters I tried to press for more information "Why don't you like the hunters?"Emily's smile immediately left her face, "Sorry you don't have to answer" I panicked fearing I had gone too far, "No it's fine you should know"She said moving to sit next to me with a plate of meat.

"I first heard about the hunters when I was really young, I wanted to join more than anything, one day I found while I was hunting I immediately pleaded to be allowed to joining"At this Emily almost burst into laughter "I must have said please like a million times, anyway once Artemis could get a word in she said I was accepted into the hunt but due to my age I couldn't take the oath, thankfully" after saying this she took a paused.

"How old were you?" I asked now engrossed in the story "Seven or eight" she replied casually before I could ask more questions however she continued her story "After several weeks of staying with their group a girl called, Ali who seemed to have it in for new members, started to bully me it wasn't much at first name calling and other crap like that, but after I acted like an idiot and told Artemis, who punished her with the task of digging a new latrine pit, She started to punch and shove me untill one day I had my first transformation..."

"Transformation?" I interrupted her, much to her dislike "I was getting there, I had my first transformation just as she tried to punch me, I didn't realise but it turned out I was a werewolf, a hungry werewolf, and I had just been punched by a juicy meat bag, it's safe to say my next decision was not the smartest, after it all ended and Artemis used her powers to turn me back, she can do that by the way so watch out, Ali was in the camp's infirmary and I was the most feared thing they had ever witnest even Artemis looked at me differnetly, I realised at that point they would never accept me so I ran, I ran untill Lupa found me and took me into her pack" tears slowly dropped to the ground as she finished her tale.

"Emily, the hunters shouldn't have treated you that it wasn't ri..."I tried to comfort but Emily just waved me away, "It's getting late," She said, I looked around realising it had turned to dark "We should try to get some sleep while we can" I replied to which she walked over to the furs and climbed under, I hesitated 'Is it wrong to do this' I thought to myself concerned on how it may look if a Dryad or even a god happened to see this scene "Percy?"I heard Emily call, "sorry" I apologised again, before following her under the pelts, "I don't know why you're worried Percy," She said clearly sensing my concern "I don't anything like Artemis" I could sense the smile forming on her face as she spoke "What?, I don't know what you're talking about" I tried to say as I replied mostly in garbles "Uh huh, sure you don't, goodnight" She muttered as she drifted off, "night" I muttered back, I wasn't sure if she heard me I was already dreaming about a certain moon goddess.

 **Sorry, not much happened in this chapter, I just wanted to get Emily's backstory down, Let me know what you guys think, in a comment, of the overall story so far.**


End file.
